1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus to be suitably incorporated in an electronic color view finder of a camera integrated type video system and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus in which a small size liquid crystal display panel, an oblate fluorescent lamp and a lighting unit are integrally assembled with a holding unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been proposed a lighting system as a back light for lighting a liquid crystal display panel of a liquid crystal type television set from the rear side thereof, and a typical one example of such conventional lighting system comprises a reflector of substantially semi-circular structure in cross section having an inner surface on which a reflecting film is applied. A linear tubular fluorescent lamp, for example, is disposed inside the reflector and the open end of the reflector is closed by first and second diffuser plates disposed in a laminated manner. A liquid crystal display panel is closely mounted on the laminated diffuser plates.
Namely, according to the lighting system of the structure described above, the direct light from the fluorescent lamp and the indirect light reflected from the reflecting film are planely diffused by the diffuser plates and the luminance on the outer surface of the second, i.e. outer, diffuser plate is made uniform in a plane to thereby constitute a surface light source to illuminate entirely uniformly the rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel.
However, in the conventional lighting system of the structure described above, in order to change the linear light source of the linear tubular fluorescent lamp to the surface light source, many elements or parts such as the reflector and the first and second diffusers are required. For this reason, it is considerably difficult to incorporate such conventional lighting system into an electronic color view finder of a camera integrated type video system as a back light for lighting the rear surface of a small size liquid crystal display panel having a side having a length of about 2 cm in addition to complicated assembling work and less workability.